


There's No More Coffee

by khrG27lover



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, Leverage, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story tells how your favorite caffine addicted characters are dealing with their withdrawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The large semi truck pulled up to the United States and Canadian border, at this same moment a truck pulled up to the Mexico border, after trying to go through customs they find themselves stuck at the border with no idea of when they will be able to get the truck moving. The company they driving for is unable to send out other drivers to make the delivery for them, and over time more trucks are being held at the border as well; until customs clears them, neither the trucks of them are moving.

All across the States and Canada, the newspapers, radios and television are saying the same thing for the last week, since this had occurred. "The shipment of coffee that's to be delivered still remains held at the borders. We haven't heard to when the trucks will be moving or what the reason is that there being held for. So to all the coffee lovers out there I hope you savor all you have, as it's uncertain to when you will be seeing more of it."


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does our first caffeine addict respond to his withdrawal.

In Las Vegas in a certain lab everyone was busy trying to solve the latest cases, one young man in particular that would normally be on his 3rd pot of what he proclaimed as ‘good’ coffee by now, but due to the confusion at the border, the young man hadn’t had a single cup all week as he tried his hardest to cut back trying to make it last but to no prevail it hadn’t even lasted half the week. The smell that remained in the pot no longer was able to subdue him, oh how he wanted the taste of a freshly brewed cup to go down his throat, he wanted it so much that he even was willing to drink what the other workers called coffee, but that wouldn’t happen either as they had finished theirs before he had gone through his entire stash. The young man sat on the stool in DNA running continuous tests on the samples as they come in, he is trying his hardest to keep his mind away from the thing he really wanted at this time. He pulled out his phone and called a number he kept in his phone to place his regular order, the phone rang 3 times before the answer machine picked up

“I’m sorry that no one can take your call right now, if your calling to ask about are prices please leave a message, but if you’re calling inquiring about our coffee’s I’m afraid I have bad news as our store is out of stock at the moment. If you’re calling for any other reason, please leave a message” He flipped his phone closed; he let out another sigh yet again.

Nick was merely passing by DNA as he was going to get something to eat, I should find out if he wants anything or he’s going to skip eating all together. He stepped into the DNA lab “Greggo” he waited for a moment receiving no answer he moved closer “Greggo” Still with no indication of being heard, he’s probably got his headphones on again he went even closer so his mouth was right beside the younger man’s ear “Greggo, earth to Greg, come back to us Greg, please come back and return to us here on earth Greg” his breath sent chills down his spine.

Greg stopped everything he was working on especially since he wasn’t really focused on it that aroma of that balanced dark smooth liquid he felt the breath against his neck causing him to come back to reality. He turned to look at him as tears began to run down his cheeks. Nick after seeing the tears pouring down his cheeks, he couldn’t help but grab him and giving him a hug to try and calm him, he waited a couple moments finding that he had calmed down a bit to the point that the tears had stopped falling

“What happened?” Nick asked in a calm voice.

“Nick there’s no coffee anywhere. I called all the shops and I emptied out my stash almost a week ago, no one has any” tears began to form in the corners of his eyes once again.

Nick let go of him before anyone passed by and they got the wrong idea “Is that all your crying about? I can’t be much longer before the shops will be full of it once again, and I’m sure you’re not the only one suffering without any” Nick looked at him letting out a small soft sigh I have to get him to focus on something else besides his craving for his regular break time ‘how about we go and get something to eat?’

“Yeah, but Ecklie won’t let me leave. A least until I’m caught up on the case files and I’m seriously back logged” states Greg in dismay

“Hmm... that is troublesome” Nick stated Greg nodded with sadness

Not a moment later did someone walk in “Mr. Sanders I hope if you have the time to be standing around talking then that would mean that you’re caught up”

“Not quite yet” Greg answered honestly. Why can’t you ever give me a break? I’m hungry and I seriously need coffee.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” asks Nick

“Of course” Ecklie walked out of DNA with Nick following him, the two of them didn’t go very far rather they were standing on the other side of the door

“Can’t you at least give him a break so that he can eat something Ecklie?” asks Nick

“I’m not saying that he can’t go to the break room, I’m just saying that before he can leave the lab he has to get caught up as he’s fallen seriously behind”

Not a moment later or rather it was by sure chance that he was walking down the hall with files in his hands anyway, he happened to hear the two voices. He walked up to them “what’s going on?” asks Gil

Nick turned towards ‘his’ boss “he won’t let Greg go grab something to eat”

“Why not Ecklie?” asks Gil

“As I’m sure your aware Mr Sanders is behind in his work, and so I hope that with keeping him here till he finishes will inspire him to stay on task while working” replies Ecklie

“He only fell behind since he’s going through coffee with drawl” states Nick

“Which proves that he’s too dependent on it?” Ecklie countered Nick looked ready to pound the guy.

Ecklie can I talk to you in my office?” asks Gil, he didn’t wait for him to reply as he already started walking. The two walk off down the hall, he let Ecklie lead the way as he ushered behind him hinting Nick to go without turning around I hope he got the idea.

Nick watched as the two walked away, it didn’t take long for him to register what he was doing with his arm, he opened the door to DNA “Greggo let’s go eat” the two of them left DNA and quickly slipped out of the lab without anyone really noticing and made their way to their favorite diner, spotting and joining Catherine and Warrick at one of the tables.


	3. Rule Number 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can our favorite ex-marine deal without coffee?

In Washington, DC in the office of a specific building on a certain floor was silent, except for the usual chatter coming from the center of the floor, where two young men were sitting at their desks taking part in their regular conversations. The two of them didn’t know their boss had walked out of the elevator until he was practically on top of them, the two of them looked up just in time to see him past their desks; they both couldn’t help but notice something was seriously missing. What could it be, his hair was brushed, his clothes were like they always were, but what was it that was missing? The Italian continued to look his boss over hoping to spot what was missing from his usual appearance, and that’s when it finally hit him

“No coffee today boss?” he asked

“No DiNozzo, no coffee” replied Gibbs sounding discontent when saying the last part.

“Didn’t you know Tony, all the imported coffee that was shipped to Canada when we got that horrible weather that covered all of United States and Mexico are being held at the border” states McGee

“Is there something wrong with the beans?” asks Tony.

“No Tony. It seems that the company that’s to deliver it, is under suspicion of trafficking narcotics with their shipments” states McGee

“How do you know all this Probe?” asks Tony

“I have my sources” McGee turns his attention back to his computer trying to hide a slight smile I wonder how long it will take for him to figure it out

“What source? Who is she Probe?” asks Tony, leaning forward in his chair so that he almost made it appear as he would fall out of his chair if he leaned any farther forward.

“What makes you think that my source is a girl?” asks McGee, without taking his eyes off from the computer screen.

“Oh Probe, I didn’t know that you went that way” states Tony moving back in his chair putting some space between them, making it look as if he would flip over if he leaned back to far.

“What?” asks McGee, he sounded kind of surprised as he heard Tony’s statement; he didn’t have the chance to react or turn from his computer

“His source is the news reporter DiNozzo” states Gibbs

“I knew that” replies Tony, in his so never convincing voice

Gibbs takes a step forward and while Tony was still facing McGee he moved his hand ever so graciously and smacked it against the back of Tony’s head. “Ow” Tony starts rubbing the back of his head.

“Sure you did Tony” replies McGee, keeping his eyes on the screen trying to hide a small smile that was starting to form on his face.

“I really did know that” states Tony, as he continues to rub the back of his head.

Gibbs sits down in his chair lightly chuckling to himself, he knew that he wouldn’t get another coffee until it was released from the border and then there was still the travel time that it would take to get here. Of course he couldn’t deny that he wanted one, even passing by his usual coffee shop on the way to work didn’t help the urge to want to go inside, he had to admit he felt a little off without it, and would be hard to work without one. He listened to the two of them go on with their regular ranting, he shook his head slightly before standing up and making his way down to the lab, to see Abby. Arriving to the usual loud music lab, but this time it was quiet and I mean really quiet, seeing Abby sitting in the computer chair slumped over on her desk with her head down. She’s taking it harder than I am he reached down and pats her shoulder

“Abbs?” he asked

Abby lifts her head up slightly, just enough so that her chin is resting down on the desk “Gibbs I want one...”

“I know, hopefully we won’t have to wait much longer” he tried his best to cover the overwhelming sigh that was creeping up on him. “You just have to replace your annual drink with something else till we can get you one.”

She jumped up from her chair and returning to her usual energetic self “you’re right, I just have to find something else for the time being” with that she was on her way out of the lab leaving him where he stood.

He found himself walking to the morgue to see his old friend I think I should take my own advice and find something to keep my mind off it. Entering into the cool room, he spotted Jamie Palmer cleaning the tables after completing the last autopsy. Doctor Mallard was busy telling his assistant one of his old stories, he had just glanced over at the door when it had opened, seeing Gibbs walk into the room. He immediately could see the difference from last night compared to now as he looked much worse, as yesterday was the last of the caffeine that was in his system or rather what he was able to get his hands on. He doesn’t look all that good, but then again he practically lives and runs on caffeine which makes it harder as he knows that there isn’t much he can do for him

“Ah Jethro, what can I do for you?” Ducky asked

“Nothing really Duck, I just needed to get away from those two before I do something that they will make me regret” answers Gibbs, as he walks farther into the room.

“They mean well, so don’t let them bother you” states Ducky in his regular cheerful tone of voice as he walks towards him.

Abby had gone upstairs to the office floor in hope to find Tony at his desk, but unfortunately he wasn’t there, but instead found McGee sitting at his own desk typing away at the keyboard. She walked up to his desk

“Hey McGee”

He looked up from the screen seeing her standing right in front of him “what can I do for you Abby?”

“Do you know where Tony is?” asked Abby in her normal naizzly voice

“He said something about going and getting something to eat, he should be back in a bit”

“Thanks” she turned and left, returning to her beloved lab without saying another word figures I have a favor to ask and he’s never around.

Not much longer does Tony return to the office carrying 2 takeout bags from his favorite diner, he sits one down on his desk “Probe” he hands him the other bag, before sitting down at his desk.

McGee takes the bag “Thanks Tony” he places it down on his desk “oh right before I forget Abby was looking for you, she didn’t say why”

“Is that so, I can only imagine why” Tony’s mind began to wander to who knows where.

“Aren’t you going to see what she wanted?” asks McGee

“I’ll go down later after I’m done eating” Tony replied as he started to stuff his face.

Gibbs began his way back to the office floor, even though at this point he would have much preferred to stay in the morgue listening to Ducky’s tales rather than having to go listen to the other two talking about nothing important, sure he did it every day but most days he would have a coffee with him to help keep his sanity. Arriving on the floor he found that McGee and Tony were having some sort of stupid dispute about something, but unlike most days where he could careless he found himself on his last nerve and the closer to them that he walked the more temper mental he was becoming. He was like a bomb that the time was counting down a bit too fast to his liking, he was taking deep breaths hoping that it would slow down the time, but in reality it did the reverse

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” and he exploded.

The entire room fell silent, everyone stopped working and looked on, oh sure they got used to listening to his outbursts towards his team but nothing this severe. Both Tony and McGee almost appeared like 2 small dogs retreating in fear, at the tone of his voice, neither could find the strength to look him in the eye, rather both retreated back to their seats as they were standing in the middle of all their desks. I’ve never seen him so mad before McGee did his best to not say anything that would cause Gibbs to yell even louder cause he was almost certain that he could.  
This proves that rule about messing with a marine’s coffee. I hope they release it from the border soon, because I don’t think that anyone will survive this, especially us. Tony sat down keeping his sight on the carpet he looked more like a dog that was going to be punished the McGee did, after that he never spoke a word unless it was necessary hoping that the marine would return to normal.

Abby met with Ducky not much longer after Gibbs had left the morgue to return and check on the other two. Seeing that Ducky looked a little worried, she decided to follow him, finding that he was going up to the office floor, to discover that his hunch was correct that the darker side of Jethro Gibbs subsided. His glare was like a million knives had just stabbed Tony and Tim, the ME took one step farther into the room I haven’t seen that side of him in a long time, come to think of it, I can’t think of a time that this type of situation has occurred before.


	4. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think we'll see anyone handle this catastrophe better

In Quantico VA inside the F.B.I. Behavior Analysis Unit office the team was sitting around at their desks each with a tall clear glass, instead of the usual dark blue B.A.U. official ceramic mug. The entire team hadn’t seen a single drop of their favorite brew, no matter where they go their lips never come or even came into contact with it. They were starting to get a little on edge, at least more than normal considering their job and the people they deal with.

“Argh...”

“What’s wrong?” asks Reid

“I don’t think I can look at this file any longer” states Prentiss

“So don’t take a break and do something else for a while” states Morgan

“I would rather be out in the field, rather than in here doing this” replies Prentiss

“To most people, doing paper work is pointless especially when their used to being on the go continuously but the thing that those people don’t realize is that doing things we don’t like actually helps us in the future” Reid pointed out Prentiss shook her head

“Right” Prentiss stands up and walks away at the moment Spencer turns away to grab a paper beside him.

“An example is our case files, if we didn’t write them and came across a case in the future that would need us to look back at our files and they weren’t written it would make it much harder to catch the unsub. So you see Emily with writing a case file, were actually making it easier on us and future agents that want to refer back to our old cases” States Reid

“She left a while ago kid” states Morgan without looking up from his report

“She could have said something” Reid said

“She did, you were just too busy talking to hear her” states Morgan who just smiled as he continued to write his own report while his other hand fiddled with the corner of the papers.

“That’s still no reason to walk off when head is turned” Morgan laughed then went back to reading his report.

JJ started to walk past the desks with a couple of files in her hands “something wrong?”

“Emily walked off while I was talking” states Reid who sounds upset

“How is that any different from normal?” asks JJ and it was Morgan could do not to laugh

Reid stands up from his desk and marches to the meeting room, checking the clear pot that normally is full but doesn’t have a single drop of liquid inside. JJ and Morgan watched as he walked away

“was it something I said?” asks JJ in that moment Hotch and Rossi joined the two of them.

“I don’t think so, he’s been on edge since we ran out of coffee a week prior” states Morgan

“On the edge, you mean the same way you have been fiddling with stuff” states Hotch

“What do you mean?” Morgan asks while turning the pen in his one hand while flipping the corner of the paper with his index finger on his other hand.

“Your doing it right now” states Rossi, watching Morgan continuing to fiddle with the items in his hands.

Morgan glanced down at his hands, noticing that what they said is true flipping the pages twirling the pen. “I guess your right” he placed his pen down the desk; he ran the palm of his hands over his face “I’m going to take a break” Morgan stood up and starts walking away from desk. He walks down the hall, opening the metal entering into the small computer tech office.

“Hey Baby Girl” Morgan greeted as he walked in

The office chair turned around showing a very less energetic Analyst “hey hot stuff”

“Are you okay you don’t look to good?” Morgan asked in concern

“I’m okay I guess, I just feel kind of funny that’s all” Garcia replied with a weak smile

“It’s probably because of the lack of coffee” Morgan stated

“I guess” Garcia shrugged

“You’re usually chugging away at coffee all day, maybe it’s time you find something to replace the caffeine” Morgan suggested

“Yeah, but to what?” Garcia asked

“Anything you want baby girl” Morgan said with a flirtatious smile they had always flirted with each other in a friendly way Garcia was like a baby sister to him.

“I think I’ll start looking for ideas of what I can think of, but for right now I should get back to work” Garcia said with a smile Morgan smiled back

“Alright, I’ll go so you can start” Morgan walked out of the room, going towards the meeting room after receiving a message from JJ.

JJ, Rossi and Hotch starts walking into the room “I realize that we’re all suffering from withdrawal, but those 2 are really going over the edge” Hotch nodded as he watched Derek take a seat near Reid and so the meeting began.


	5. Off Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think someone is going to get hit

Once again he was sent to do the scruff work like always, after all he's the retrieval expert so he will notice things that the others would probably look over, at least that's what he kept telling himself as he walked into the third warehouse. "Damn it Hardison, you better pray that it's here."

"Whoa...whoa...how is it my fault that you were sent on a wild goose chase, all I did was give you the addresses."

"The last place I was at was a slaughter house, I slipped and tore my new pants Hardison."

"Oh like that's the worst that's ever happened to your clothes"

"That's not the point"

"Then what's the point?"

"The point is that, this is your thing you should have been able to figure out exactly where it was, so I would just have to come in and get it." he walked farther into the damp metal box

"Can you guys focus on what your doing, Eliot just find it. Hardison are you into the security cameras yet? Its almost time for Parker to get into the office" states Nate

"Don't worry, I'm setting the cameras so that there playing over until she gets through them and into the office" replies Hardison

"I still don't get why I can't just walk in through the front door?" asks Parker, as she adjusts the black straps on her harness.

"Well..." starts Sophie

"I thought you liked jumping off roof tops?" asks Nate

"I do..." replies Parker

"Eliot have you found anything yet?" asks Nate

"Not yet, but I still have some more stuff to go through" he replies while moving a couple of boxes that he's already gone through.

"Eliot, someone just pulled up in front of the building" states Hardison looking at the footage of the security camera that he hacked into.

Eliot looked up to see someone walking towards him, he moved away from the articles that he was just searching through, he stopped moving when he was in arms reach of the unknown guy now in front of him. "Hey, how's it going?"

"This area is restricted"

"Really, then shouldn't there be some signs or something"

The man chuckled slightly before throwing his fist towards him, Eliot moved slightly to his right dodging the blow. He threw his other fist, causing Eliot to move the other way, his fist made contact with the flesh of his cheek, causing a small cut to form caused by the ring the man was wearing. Eliot wiped his cheek removing any blood that may have been starting to drip down, but luckily enough there was nothing red was exiting his body. Oh yeah this day keeps getting better.

He clenches his fist and lifts his arm to block, just as the man was about to take his next swing. He doesn't waste anytime from throwing his own swing, making contact with the man's shoulder causing him to stumble back and grab his shoulder. Eliot was so focused on the man in front of him that he didn't notice the two men coming up behind him. One of the men threw his fist, punching him in his back shoulder. It caused him to hunch over, before swinging that same arm back, making the guy stumble back. While the other guy that came up behind him hitting him in the center of his back, causing him to bend down onto the ground, to the point that his right knee rested on the cement. Yup just keeps getting better. Eliot raised his arms so that his arms were horizontal with his shoulders, he swings his elbows back, hitting both guys in the lower stomach. The other guy threw another punch hitting him once again in the face, causing it to knock the other way. Eliot pushed his way back up onto his feet, getting a good footing before they could cause another blow. The 3 guys hit him at the same time, only 1 had grabbed something from the ground and hit him with it, just after the other two had finished hitting him.

He found himself once again hunched over, with his knees bent blood dripping from his mouth. He looked up again at the three men standing around him, he wasn't overly sure as to where the next hit was going to be coming from. True normally he could handle something like this no problem but today wasn't going his way, sure when he walked farther into the deserted storage unit he had only seen the one guy and he didn't hear the other two sneak up behind him. Sure they got a jump on him, but he could always handle himself in this kind of situation, but this was definitely an off day.


	6. Celebration

Two weeks had passed since the coffee was held at both the Canadian and Mexico border.

A camera crew just arrived, in moments they were set up and began rolling. “After a long two week wait. I’m happy to say that the trucks that were denied entrance into the United States have finally been cleared and the trucks are moving. I’ve been informed that their distributors will be sending twice their number of trucks to deliver, to avoid the chances of being over stocked when the trucks are finished being unloaded. I’m happy to announce that it’s said that in about a week most of the country will be replenished of your coffee needs.” States the field reporter

“Can you tell us what the reason why the trucks were being held? From when this all started two weeks ago?” asks a reporter from the news station

“All I know is that the truck driver that was held at the Canadian border was released as he was held under false pretenses and the driver at the Mexico border has been released after his name was cleared as well.”

* * *

 

In the city that never sleeps, a certain lab tech is shedding tears of joy after hearing the report. He was so glad that he had decided to take his break at that moment instead of waiting another hour or so, as he would have missed this heavenly report. A certain Texan walked past the break room spotting this lab tech dancing around the room, if he had the time to stop and ask what had happened he would have, but it would have to wait. He did however hear the report over the radio while he was driving, so he wouldn’t have to ask after all.

* * *

 

A small team in Washington DC; are practically jumping out of their seats in joy after hearing the report. They no longer would have to put up with a coffee less marine, and they used this chance that they had to celebrate as their boss was on a conference call with the Director. Their lab tech had been informed of the news from a certain call with the team that she no longer would have to wait for another one of her favorite ice slush drink that she enjoyed so much. The entire team and everyone on the office floor would always remember the last two weeks when anyone ever mentioned the 22 rule.

* * *

 

In Quantico, just after arriving back to the office after completing their last case they walked into the pit where they saw their coworkers cheering and clapping towards the TV. Garcia had run out to see what everyone was so happy about. They were all happy about the news as well especially when the youngest member would return to the way he usually was and not the edgy guy he had turned into.

* * *

 

A group of four in Boston; are sitting around a dining table while the fifth member was in the kitchen preparing their dinner, after they all had arrived back from Texas. The fourth were celebrating the news, as they wouldn’t have to worry about the fifth member of the team going in a rage and accidentally beating someone from his withdrawal, as his off day was getting seriously worse.


End file.
